Lone Cats and Wolf Pack
by Moon Lantern
Summary: Merlin makes a decision: he and Freya will leave Camelot and run away where no one can bother them. Will they ever find their haven with fields, wild flowers and a lake? Or will they always have to watch over their back, fearing not only those they run from but those they run to? Even if their protector is the honourable but cold Lord Eddard Stark? Rated T, warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1- Bittersweet Truth

Lone Cats and Wolf Pack

Chapter 1- Bittersweet Truth

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Merlin makes a decision: he and Freya will leave Camelot, escape danger and run away where no one can bother them. Will they ever find their place with fields, wild flowers, cows and a lake? Or will they always have to watch over their back, fearing not only those they run from but those they run to? Even if their protector is Lord Eddard Stark?<br>**

**This is something to get my muse going. I have not been writing Falconmaster for sometime, I'm really sorry about that, but some things happened, but now everything is OK. I have always wondered what it would be like if Merlin and Freya had successfully run away, and I guess this is where we can find out. I've taken a few liberties, including that the Bastet only comes thrice a month, rather than everyday.**

**And yes, the chapter/narrative structure will be like the Song of Ice and Fire (Game of Thrones) series.**

**Rated T for violence, angst, mentions of abuse and sexual assault, and a character imagining another nude. Should this be an M anyone?**

**I would really like your reviews and feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, its character; a Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones. **

* * *

><p>MERLIN<p>

"Believe you me, it was not easy getting this!" Merlin grinned, proudly holding out the blue silk dress in his hands.

The girl who was sat on the dust filled floor in her red torn up rags looked up and cracked a smile. For a small moment, her arms slipped away from enveloping around her slender frame and she sat up, proudly like a high born princess.

"It's beautiful!" Freya beamed, with her face lighting up. She rose and took the dress from his hands and placed it before her.

Merlin breathed in, capturing the view. The catacombs were one of the least homely of places. It was filled with crumbling walls and rubble. The smell of dust was abundant in the air, but with that was the scent of the wax of burning candles. Merlin had brought five down here to make Freya as comfortable as humanly possible in a catacomb; right now, their flickering glow illuminated Freya excitedly checking out the dress.

Her face was touched with dirt, yet her smile and her eyes made her seem so innocent and unadulterately pure.

"You look like a princess," he complimented.

Freya's smile faded. "I'm not." She began folding up the dress and handed it back to him. "I can't take this." She turned away from him, her raven black hair cascading over her face and shading her eyes, which he knew were holding back tears.

The words stung deep into Merlin, his own grin fading to fear. "Freya... I don't understand..."

"You keep doing all this for me," Freya muttered. "I don't deserve it."

"What's the matter?" he asked, putting the dress down and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing," Freya said, clearly lying.

Merlin sighed. "No, really, what's the matter? Why do you not deserve this?"

"I..." Freya began, but then fiercely shook her head, weeping.

"Come here." Merlin embraced her, his heart racing with anxiety. He had no idea what to do, or how to help her to see that she wasn't cursed or a monster, that he wanted to help her. "Whatever it is, you can tell me, Freya."

"You would hate me if I told you."

Merlin firmly cupped her cheeks and looked deep into her brown eyes with his blue. "Freya, I could never hate you! How could you think that? I said that I would look after you, didn't I? I said that you're not alone anymore, because I meant it, by whichever Divine Being you want me to swear it by." Merlin took a deep breath. "I know I've only known you a few days, but I truly and honestly love you, Freya."

Freya looked taken aback. "Merlin, you don't know what you say, you don't know what I'm about to tell you!"

"Then tell me!" Merlin hissed. "Please!"

Freya nodded. She leaned against the wall and slid into a sitting position. He followed suite and held her trembling hand and squeezed it reassuringly. To his relief, she squeezed back as she gathered herself.

"Merlin, there was this sorceress called Vielda. Her son once tried to come on to me. I rebuffed him, so he attacked me. I never meant to kill him, but I thought he was going to kill me or really harm me. I was scared, and he ended up dead!

"Because of that, Vielda put a curse on me: to transform into bloodthirsty monster at midnight. Every full moon, the night before and after, I have to transform. It's all my fault... the couple, the two soldiers... I try and hold the beast back, but I can't... it doesn't... I hate myself for it! I want nothing more for it to stop, I feel so helpless!"

She took a breath to let out her tears and weep.

Merlin's heart sank like lead in an ocean. The man, the woman and the two soldiers- that was her? No not her! Vielda, the sorceress, had condemned her: this was on her and her alone. His Freya was innocent, she was the sweetest and kindest of souls he had met. She was just a girl, a terrified girl who had no control over this. Suddenly, he felt his blood boil with cold fury. He silently cursed Vielda, for inflicting her like this; he cursed Halig, for kidnapping her and treating her like an animal and trying to break her soul with his chains and cage; he cursed the Druids for casting her out, for forsaking her when she desperately needed their help. Then a pang of heartache struck him like an arrow on a bullseye. Did she think that he would to the same?

"I wasn't always like this," Freya croaked. "I swear."

"I know," Merlin said hoarsely, before kissing her forehead. "I am so sorry for what that sorceress did, for what Halig and even the Druids did!" He touched his forehead down on hers. "It's not your fault."

"Merlin, please, listen to me, I'm a danger to you!" Freya cried.

"Then we'll find a way to control the beast in you," Merlin promised. "We'll find a way to restrain you when you transform."

Freya gaped at him in shock, her bottom lip trembling. "You still want me, even after I've told you that?"

"Yes," Merlin confessed. He took her little finger in his own. "I will not forsake you, Freya, on my honour. Thank you for telling me." He kissed her hand and she pulled him towards her lips, for a clumsy and wet kiss, but he didn't mind, he rather enjoyed the well meaning devotion.

"Thank you," she squeaked.

"OK, first thing's first; if you killed an animal does that help tame the beast?"

Freya nodded. "Normally one kill has been enough, but the beast will kill more if it can."

"OK, what if I were to cast an incapacitation spell when you transformed? Do you think that would help?" Merlin was hopeful, if this worked he felt he could really help Freya get peace of mind.

"I think so, it should."

"Oh wait, are you all right with me doing this?" Merlin probed as a certain thought crossed his mind. "I mean after Halig's kept you in that cage?"

Freya gave a surprised smile. "Yes, it's fine. Thanks for thinking of that."

Merlin sighed deeply, before kneeling in front of her. He took hold of her hands and said: "We can leave tonight, as soon as it gets dark. We will be together!"

Freya rose from her position, pulling Merlin up, and grinned with a new found confidence. "We'll need supplies: food, water."

Butterflies rushed through Merlin's stomach, but left for him a proud glow within. "All right! I'll try and get us some blankets, horses, a map and some coin... and that's all we'll need." He never thought he could feel so much joy from hearing those words, he never thought someone like her could come into his life and for that he felt so grateful.

"Go on, go," Freya prompted happily.

Merlin promised that he wouldn't be long and kissed her. There was a distinct smell of hyacinths on her, as well dust, hay, manure and body odour, but neither of those diminished the scent completely.

"One more thing," Merlin said, hoping she wouldn't be offended. "Please don't take this the wrong way, this is just something that will help you... feel refreshed."

He led her to a three foot ditch and ran his hand over it. _"Acua lymph!" _

The ditch suddenly filled with warm steamy water, with bubbles shooting up to greet their guest like children who haven't seen a parent for a long time.

Freya shot him a bemused look and chuckled. "No, I won't take it the wrong way, don't worry."

Merlin stood back and watched her test the heat with her hand. He thought of what this would be like when it would be just the two of them, when they would have a place of their own. What would it be like to run her a hot bath? To watch as the woman he loved disrobed? Exposing her soft skin so that he could run his hands over her and lather her up with soap, so he could explore and know every inch of her pale yet beautiful flesh.

"Merlin!" Freya snapped, splashing his face with water, which caught him by surprise, making him jump back. "Go, or I will push you in!"

Merlin went as red as a strawberry, realising how this must have looked to Freya. How could he be so stupid, after all that she had been through? "Oh, n-no! I am so s-sorry! I d-d-didn't... I wasn't..."

Freya laughed cheekily. "Go on, I'll be done by the time you get back. No lingering!"

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief; her laugh putting him at ease once more. "Yes, m'lady!" With that he was ascending out of the catacombs, leaving her to bathe in privacy.

He stepped out into the sunlight, heart still racing from excitement. In the distance, he could see the lilac rooftops of the castle when it dawned on him that he would be saying goodbye to all of this. Camelot was the flea markets that enriched the air with spices from across the land and sea, it was the tree farm that blossomed sweet and sour cherries, apples and other fruits. It was the homely chambers of Gaius and the mentor who had been like a father to him when he arrived about two years ago. It was Gwen and the laughs they had shared, she had always made him feel like he was home. It was Arthur and his clotpole ways and occassional bouts of wisdom and bravery to show that he would make a fine king. It was Morgana, who despite her elegant and dignified mask was terrified of the gift that she possessed, the gift that Merlin also secretly possessed and could help her to control, had the Great Dragon not told him that her dark and bitter side would win out and she would be his enemy and Camelot's enemy.

Merlin realised, as he neared his house, that this is what he was leaving behind and he would sorely miss it. Gaius and Gwen would be sad to see him go; Arthur would also miss him and need him, but never admit it. What about Morgana? She was his friend, his lonely, scared and wonderful friend, who was supposed to become a cruel witch and an enemy of Camelot, according to Kilgharrah. That couldn't be right, surely if she had enough good around her the good within would prevail? Without him, who could actually understand her and give her solace and help her to understand that she wasn't a monster?

It suddenly hit Merlin that by running away with Freya he would not only be forsaking Arthur but also Morgana, and that did not sit well with him at all. But he had to make the choice: Freya or Morgana? He had given his word, he loved her like he had loved no one else, she had wanted to spare him from the hardship by initially dissuading him from running with her. The look of complete and utter trust in her eyes, knowing that he could turn his back on her after learning her secret, returned to his mind. They could safely love each other and be themselves around each other, with no secrets whatsoever. He hoped that Morgana would forgive him one day, if she knew, for what he was effectively doing. He was sure she would.

Still, that didn't make the choice any less bittersweet.

He entered his house and straight away checked for some food. He managed to stuff some bread, cheese, apples and carrots in his backpack. In one of the cupboards there was a sheepskin water bag. Now he needed to get to his chamber, where he found his book of spells- he had a feeling that he would need that. There was also _An Apprentice's Guide to Herbs and Healing _that Gaius had given to him for his last birthday.

Merlin slid his belongings into the backpack and spied the bed which was unmade, as usual. In a bout of nostalgia, he folded it neatly and packed it. The bed was almost bare, like a newly built primitive hut. He needed to write a message at least, he owed that much to Gaius and Arthur. So he took out a paper sheet and quill and struggled to find the words.

_Dear Gaius, I thank you for taking me in, protecting me and taking care of me. Giving me everything I have, teaching me everything I know. I promise that I will never ever forget you. Please try and forgive me for this, but I have to go and give what you have given me to someone else. I know you'll make a fine adviser to Arthur when he becomes King. I know that whatever pain I cause you by leaving, whatever void I leave, you'll find a way to fill it._

_Look after Morgana for me, Gaius. Do for her what you have done for me. She really needs it, now more than ever._

_Please try and understand why I have to leave. Please try and forgive me. I am young and foolish. I have found someone, I'm safe and happy, and we have to go away for our sake, and for the sake of everyone else._

_Like I said, I will always remember you and be thankful to you. _

_Yours always,_

_Merlin._

Somewhere into the letter, Merlin began to shed silent tears, before wiping them away quickly. He tried to compose one for Arthur, but couldn't get anything down- could he even risk a goodbye?

Suddenly, the door flew open. Merlin jumped, pulling the letter behind him. "Gaius!"

"Sit down, Merlin, I need to talk to you," the old man huffed. "There's been another attack."

"Oh, that's terrible," Merlin feigned, sitting down. "Do you know what caused it?"

"Well, there were human footprints leading away from the bodies, but the wounds inflicted were definitely the work of a beast, and one of the victims mention a large winged black cat before he died," Gaius informed.

_The work of a sorceress, not beast! _"That is strange," Merlin agreed.

"I thought so too, until I remembered what Halig said about the Druid girl," Gaius said. "Merlin, I want you to listen to me very carefully. The Druids never turn people away, yet they did with her."

"Shame on them," Merlin said coldly.

"That's not all," Gaius continued. "The Ancient Chronicles speak of a heinous curse that dooms its victims to turn at the stroke of three midnights per moon: at the eve of the full moon, the night of the full moon and the night after. The curse turns the victim into a vicious bloodthirsty beast called a Bastet: a monster that inhabits the twilight world and death."

_She's not a monster, she's a person! An innocent victim who never chose to be this way! _Merlin thought. "Quite morbid," he commented.

"Merlin, I want the truth now," Gaius ordered. "Did you release the Druid girl from the cage?"

"I did not," Merlin responded. Gaius studied him hard, he hoped that his face was stoic and it showed nothing about what was underneath. His mentor's gaze seemed to impale him, like a beam from a burning torch held close to a criminal to help with a confession.

"Good," Gaius said, seeming satisfied. "Because that bitch is a vile murderer."

Merlin's heart froze. Never had he heard of Gaius speak of anyone like that, especially not a woman. "What?"

"Halig can have his bitch, the sooner we're rid of her-"

"Her name is Freya! Don't call her that!" Merlin roared, making Gaius jump back. Suddenly, he realised his mistake but it was too late.

"So you do know her, don't you?" Gaius investigated. "And you knew about her curse?"

"Gaius, please," Merlin begged, all confidence and resolve starting to crumble. "It's not her fault, she was cursed for defending herself from a man who tried to attack her! She is terrified of herself and hates herself, she needs help!"

"I know," Gaius nodded. "I understand. I really do, I was young once too. But love has a habit of blinding you. Merlin, she has killed and she will kill again, she can't help it."

"But I can!" Merlin protested. "If she's restrained when she transforms, she won't kill!"

Gaius shook his head. "Merlin, the Druids never turn anyone away, yet they did with her. Besides, how will you restrain her? Where will you restrain her?"

"Away from Camelot," Merlin replied firmly.

"Are you saying what I think you are, Merlin?" Gaius said, alarmed. "You have only known this girl for a few days!"

"I know," Merlin said. "Gaius, I have never known anyone like her, I love her, and she loves me."

"How can you be so sure," Gaius sighed, sitting down wearily.

"She wanted me to not endanger myself by helping her, she was reluctant to let me leave everything to come with her, even though it made her happy!" Merlin orated. His throat became dry and he took a deep breath and he realised how hard he was trying to blink back tears. "She told me the truth, I could see that part of her was scared, scared that I might abandon her like the Druids did. But she told me anyway. She lost her family, lost the trust of thr Druids who were meant to protect her, was captured and chained by Halig, who no doubt wants to sell her like an animal. I won't hurt her by going back on my word, I won't abandon her. Please... don't ask me to..."

Gaius gave a small smile. "Love is peculiar thing, it's like a rose. We always think about the beautiful blossom, but we all forget the amount of nurture and effort we need to give. We remember the sweet smell, but forget the thorns that can bleed us if we're not careful. We forget that in time all flowers must wilt and die.

"I too loved a woman." Merlin looked up in surprise. "Ah yes, that look whenever an old person bursts a youngster's bubble that perhaps he didn't invent love and passion. She and I were so alike- both of us had love for healing and science, something we could always bond over. She was also very fair to look upon, with her red hair that looked like it was kissed by the deepest and warmest of fires."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Merlin said.

Gaius smiled nostalgically. "That was when magic was still revered in Camelot, but then Uther changed his mind and the Great Purge began." He looked up as if he was struggling to remember someone who died. "There was a list of all those were suspected of having magic. I was trusted enough to get a look at the list and found that her name was on there- the woman I loved was going to be hunted down like game, I had to do something, like you. I erased her name, which gave her enough time to leave Camelot. She told me, when we were on the border between Nemeth and Camelot that she did not want me to give up my life to run with her, so I never saw her again.

"Her name was Alice, meaning noble, and that was, from her point of view, a very noble thing she did. I still think of her, dream of her as if she's next to me." Gaius sighed, letting a tear run loose.

"Gaius, I'm so sorry..."

"It's quite all right, Merlin." The old man took a sip of water before continuing. "I went to become the Court of Camelot's Royal Physician, but I still wonder what my life would be like if I went with Alice. One thing is for sure, Merlin, I would never have met you.

"I won't tell you to not run with Freya, Merlin, but just that you must understand what you're doing and the good and the hardship that is before you. If you understand that and want to take that risk, then I say you take hold of that girl's hand and you run! And don't let go, no matter what."

Merlin blinked and looked at Gaius, baffled by all of this. "You'll give us your blessing?"

Gaius nodded.

"Are you sure? Will you be all right?"

Gauis nodded again. "I will be, thank you. I'm too old to think that life stands still for anyone, I was fine before you came and I will be fine." He cleared his throat. "That's not to say I won't miss you, because it has been an honour knowing you." Both rose without a dry eye and hugged for a good few seconds.

"Thank you, Gaius!" Merlin sobbed. "Look after Arthur, Gwen and Morgana, especially Morgana." He pulled apart and gave Gaius his letter. The old man took it, but left it folded for now.

"Come on, Merlin, pull yourself together, what will Freya think if she sees you slobbering like a babe?" Gaius teased.

Merlin laughed.

"I can give you day's head start, no more. You'll need some gold, and a good few maps. A few things from the armoury should do you good. Uther will hunt you across Albion, try and make it to the coast and get a ferry across the Sunrise Sea."

A tearful Merlin hugged Gaius once more. "I'll never forget you."

"Goodbye, Merlin," Gaius croaked. "I wish you nothing but the best."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There goes chapter 1! Please leave a review telling me what you think. By the way, these events are occuring about season 2 episode 9 (the Lady of the Lake) from Merlin and three years before the events of A Game of Thrones.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2- Bastet

Chapter 2- Bastet

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks very much for your patience! It has been real honour to see all your comments and interest in the story so far. Thanks to everyone who's commented, followed or favourited.<strong>

**Now comes chapter 2, told from Freya's point of view. Canon Freya was a bit of a mystery, especially her life before Camelot, but I've tried to explore that a bit. By the way, are there any thoughts on any of her family members? ;)**

**This chapter contains strong violence, references to rape, self loathing and some coarse language. Please read and review. **

* * *

><p>FREYA<p>

_The goofy idiot, _Freya thought, smiling to herself as she eased into the warm water. He thought he could get a sneak peak, even if he denied it himself. At least he was her goofy idiot with those mesmerising blue eyes, ears like a peacock's tail and raven coloured hair just like her own. He was truly different from anyone she had met, with Merlin she could feel safe, even from herself, she could forget what had happened to her, forget what she was and what terrible things she had done.

When he had first broken her out of the cage, she had frozen in shock, almost believing this to be too good to be true. Merlin had to practically pull her along for them to avoid being caught by Halig.

In the catacombs, her heart raced with fear and dread. She was cold, hungry and scared. Why had he rescued her? Why would he just risk his life when Halig was a thug who was larger and able to crush Merlin? Her experience taught her that there was no such thing as a selfless act- people always want something in return, people are always deceitful, they always have an ulterior motive, they always betray you. Even Nirva, the seemingly kindest Druid woman, had sold her to Halig. Freya begged them to help her, to cleanse her of what she had done and what she was, but instead she found herself dragged out of her bed, shackled on the wrists and ankles, gagged around the mouth to drown out any cry, and thrown in that cage.

At first she had thought that Merlin had saved her because he was a virile boy who wanted to have his way with her, before discarding her like a meatless bone. She was terrified and had moved away when all he had actually wanted was to give her his jacket to keep her warm. He didn't make any inappropriate move on her, but his eyes showed nothing but concern for her when he gave her his jacket, when he brought her food and candles to make her feel at home in these catacombs.

It felt really nice to have someone care for her and be good to her, without judging her, scaring her and making her feel for one small moment that there was nothing wrong with her.

_When was the last time I had that?_ she pondered. Koven had just wanted her body or a story to tell his friends, the Druids had made a fool out of her by pretending to shelter her while selling her to Halig. Her older brother Lanny used to dote on her, bringing her fresh strawberries that grew near their lake. That was before he had to go away. Then there were her younger sister and brother, Hannah and Daegal, who she had to look after and love like Lanny had to her. Not to forget Mother and Father- who hunted red deer every winter for them all to roast over the fire and share, as their special treat.

_No, don't you dare, pull yourself together! _a voice in her head berated her. She couldn't afford to think about her old life with breaking down with guilt and grief. They were gone, all of them, even Lanny; she'd not heard from or of him for years.

But then, along came Merlin! After their second meeting, she wondered if he liked her company the way she did his. She dared not to hope for much, but that couldn't stop it from hurting when after a long time Merlin hadn't turned up. The one good thing in her life had just gone, it seemed, and she had been stupid enough to believe that life would ever be so kind to her again!

"I'm sorry I took so long." That voice had made her heart jump, making her quickly wipe away her tears. "I've brought you some more food; I thought you might be... hungry... What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she had croaked.

"Are you upset?" Why did he have to be so intuitive?

"No," Freya had lied.

"Did you think I wasn't coming? But I promised you I would." Merlin's voice wasn't angry, but genuinely apologetic.

"I scare most people away," Freya had admitted.

Merlin had then tilted his head slightly and gave the most endearing smile that had melted her fear to giggles. "I'm not most people."

He was right: he definitely was not most people. From then on, she knew that she could trust him, that he would always be true to his word and that made her feel safe in body, mind and soul with Merlin. He would never hurt her, if she said no he would understand. Still, she wasn't going to oblige him just yet.

Freya realised that there was nothing to dry herself with, so she put that blue silky dress on with her skin and hair still wet. Then came the footsteps.

"Freya, are you decent?" Merlin called from the stairs.

"Yes." She turned to see him envelope her in a hug. "We're actually doing this?" she said excitedly.

"We are!" Merlin nodded. "I've brought you this, to keep you warm." He handed her a dark green cloak, while his own was brown. On his back was a rucksack that was heavy with goods and provisions, and two falchions and a dagger rested on his hip. He handed her one of the falchions and helped her to tie it around her waist.

"I've never used one of these before," Freya admitted.

"Just slash them with the sharp edge, or stab them with the pointy end, try not to hurt yourself," Merlin said.

"Really, I couldn't have known that without your expert guidance!" Freya retorted sarcastically.

Merlin chuckled. "It's getting dark, and I have a horse prepared. We need to leave as soon as possible and make for the coast. Is that all right?"

Freya's heart raced with anticipation, as she nodded. "Let's go." Taking his hand, they ascended up the catacombs. Before searching to make sure the coast was clear, they headed out into the dusky blue setting.

Nearby, a chestnut brown horse was tied to a tree, waiting for them, its back supporting a saddle and a further bag.

Merlin untied the stead, helped Freya on and took seat behind her, telling her to grab the saddle while he took the reins.

The horse began to trot and Freya felt a sudden fear of falling, making her grip tighter, as her slender body floated on the saddle like a ship on the sea. The streets were deserted, signalling a curfew that was about to fall in place.

"Draw your hood," Merlin whispered. "Draw your hood." Freya pulled it over her head and looked down as they passed the market. After descending down a slope they reached the Eastern Gate, which was secured through iron. Freya could see the path and trees outside. She held her breath as the gate keeper took a good look at them.

Merlin confidently pulled up next to him and gave him a piece of silver. The gate keeper gave a snicker, kissed the coin and ordered the gate to open. So far, so good.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" A voice barked.

Freya gasped as she caught sight of Halig running towards them, his face puffed and red with fury. "Merlin, go!" she urged.

Merlin didn't need telling, he had already pushed the horse to gait. A gush of air darted over Freya as they were out of the gate within a second.

"Stop them! That's the Druid girl! Sound the alarm!" Halig screamed. Within seconds, the tower bells began chiming ominously, beckoning for men to join in the hunt for them.

But the two warlocks were already out of Camelot. Their horse neighed and broke into a gallop for its life. Freya felt naked in the clearing, it was too vast, they needed the cover of the forest that was still a few furlongs ahead of them. The bell chimes echoed with Freya's heart, as she dared to look behind. Her mouth gaped open as she found Halig tailing her, two other knights following him- their faces obscured in mail that draped over them like a hood and a scurriedly worn half helm.

"Jump ahead!" Merlin warned. But it was too late; the horse leaped over a falled oak, descending into the forest, but not before the impact caused Freya to bite her own tongue. She winced, tasting her own blood before spitting it out, as the shade of the trees blocked out the remaining sunlight.

"Hold this!" Merlin commanded, handing her a stick from the bag that hung from the saddle. She obliged, wondering if it could be useful against Halig.

Merlin hissed something and the tip lit up with fire, illuminating the path ahead.

"Won't they see us?" she asked.

"Maybe, but we need to see ahead," Merlin replied. "We don't want our horse to break a leg."

"I will make you rue your meddlesome arse!" Halig roared. He was drawing close to them, his own horse's snarls confirmed it, as did the drawing of his axe.

Merlin pushed their steed on, though Freya could see the other two knights catching up. Her hand tightened around the flaming stick and around the saddle, she tried to hold it bravely in front of her, but her fear only grew when she saw the two knights draw their longswords.

Could she do it? Could she fight them? She could use her magic, though she didn't really know how to master it properly. She had tried to use it to get away from Halig, but that hadn't worked; she was always bound and confined. Though when Koven had tried to hurt her, she had fought back physically at first by punching and pushing. When that only delayed him, he had grabbed her hair so hard that she had fallen to the ground yelling in pain. Her eyes had been red with angry tears as she suddenly found an invisible cold gush of matter launch from her blasting Koven back. He had fallen into a fairly shallow stream, but in that moment she had wished for him to stay there, to stay away from her. It had seemed as if the stream heard her command and began freezing into ice to contain him and gush into his nostril as if under a paranormal order.

Merlin grunted, making the horse leap over a stream. Freya jerked back to the present, thankfully managing to not graze her tongue, but grabbing the mane of the horse for dear life. She yelled, almost dropping the stick as the landing struck her like a lash.

One of the knights caught up parallel to their horse and began to edge closer. Freya waved the fire at him, hoping to scare him off. He cackled and switched his sword to his left hand, which was closer to the couple. "Watch it, witch! Think you can get me before I slice your pretty hand off, do you?" Unfortunately for him, he never got the chance to show his dexterity. He failed to see the hanging branch. It thumped him straight on the head, taking him off his horse.

Freya couldn't help smile at that, until a sharp acute pain swept across her body. It only lasted one second, until another tremor followed shooting up through her head. She cried out, dropping the torch.

"Freya, what's wrong?" Merlin exclaimed.

"It's happening!" she gasped. "I'm changing!" Her heart began thudding so rapidly, it felt like it would break out in terror. Suddenly, she found herself and Merlin tumbling down a hill they had failed to negotiate. The horse screamed and there was a sound of bones snapping and further round of crying.

Freya's head was bleeding from her fall, her mind was in a daze. She spied Halig dismounting with an axe in one hand and manacles in the other.

"Are you going to come quietly, bitch?" the bounty hunter said softly. "Or am I going to have to slap you a bit?" He strutted towards her, but Merlin threw himself to his feet with his falchion drawn and slashed at Halig, who was surprised but managed to step back, the falchion only grazing his padded vest.

Freya screamed in pain as every single bone in her body kicked at her flesh, but the scream was not of a girl, but of something other worldly.

"No, no, no, please don't, not here, not now," she whispered like a prayer. "Get him away, get him away!" She yelled again, forced into a kneeling position. Her whole body began to singe, her hands expanded, her shoulders burst out of her dress, as it seemed like two swords erupted from her back.

"What the hell!" the Camelot soldier said, dropping his sword. He looked above to the heavens, as his breeches turned wet. He muttered a desperate prayer to Awaun to not take him yet.

Halig looked on in horror, giving Merlin ample opportunity to strike at him. The bounty hunter blocked but his axe locked with the falchion. Merlin quickly used both hands on his sword to thrust the axe away and stab Halig right in the belly. He grunted in pain, dropping his axe, as his vest was covered in his own blood. But he punched Merlin, who had grown complacent, in the face. Halig grimaced as he pulled the falchion out of himself, covering his wound with his free hand, before drawing a longsword.

Freya realised that she was no longer hurting, though her blood felt very hot. She found herself crawling to the nearby stream and peered at her reflection. She knew what she would see, but the sweeping dread was inevitable. Instead of the slender, pale faced and dark haired girl, there were slits of black each on a yellow eye. There was a growl, as the large winged cat with fur as black as the night stared back. She was not Freya any more- she was the Bastet!

The beast turned on its paws and roared, freezing the soldier on the spot. As much as Freya wanted to hold back, the Bastet refused to listen. She charged at the soldier, pounced on him with her full weight. He tried to scream but a paw slammed down on him, breaking his jaw. The taste of blood from his neck ended his suffering.

Freya wept silently, she had screamed at the Bastet to stop, but she had been deaf to the pleas.

Normally one kill was enough, but she turned to Halig edging towards an unarmed Merlin with a sword. The warlock evaded the slashes and thrusts; Halig, despite breathing laboriously due to his leaking wound, fought on like a Gladiator of the Colosseum.

Freya cursed in rage at Halig; the Bastet understood and translated this to a snarl. Just for once, just this one time, she and the beast would be one and she would embrace it.

The Bastet began prowling towards Halig. _Good, he had his back turned. _She pounced when she was close enough, tearing into his back with her claws and chomping on his scalp. Halig had no time to scream as he dropped on the floor with a thud, the life slowly flowing out of his wounds.

The Bastet wanted to rip his flesh up, to desecrate his remains like he had desecrated her spirit. She looked up and saw Merlin look at her with sadness in his eyes, as if he was beseeching her.

Freya felt a burning shame at what she was doing, and she let out a soft cry before backing off and retracting her claws. She looked down. _What must he think of her. She had killed two people right in front of him! Was he scared, disappointed, ashamed?_

Suddenly, she found herself growling and looking up. Her back began to arch and her claws extended.

"Freya?" Merlin said worriedly.

_Oh no, no, no! Not this, anything but this! _Freya screamed inside, realising what was happening. _Not him, don't let me hurt him! _

Freya could see him freeze on the spot. "Freya, it's me, Merlin. We're supposed to find our place together. Somewhere with mountains." He grinned from ear to ear and slowly approached her. "Mountains, a few fields, a couple of cows, and a lake. Remember?"

The Bastet needed blood, she needed to kill, while the Druid girl inside her begged her to relent. The urge was overpowering, she needed it like one needs air or food. Normally, a single kill was enough for a night, but today the Druid girl had awoken a deeper and more power lust for blood. That gate was open and she was not going to close it. She clenched the earth with her claws and cried out, tensing her muscles until it hurt.

She had no idea how but she managed a single word: "Run!"

Merlin took the cue and backed away when the Bastet roared while standing on her hindlegs, before charging. Her paw narrowly missed his head, but he dodged just in time.

The Bastet roared into the night once more, before turning to charge again. The pounce missed, but she batted him and caught his knee, tearing into his breeches and skin.

Merlin yelled and stumbled back.

Freya closed her mind, sobbing inside, hating herself for what she had done. He had risked everything for her, he had loved her, looked after her like she didn't deserve. And now he was about to be killed by her! She was so selfish. What made her think that this would be different from last time? She was selfish for going to the Druids, selfish for not just submitting to Koven. If she had, she would never have been cursed, her family would still be alive, Merlin would have never met her and he would not have to die because of her. If only she could go back to that day and lie there like the lifeless rag that she was: honestly what was the point in living now? Everything good that had happened would disappear because of her.

_"Tornadiem Tranquios!" _Merlin barked, aiming his palm at her. A ghust of wind knocked into her sending her flying backwards. She toppled and hit her head on the ground, before an overwhelming sleepy sensation spread through her. She couldn't move. Everything faded to black.

She found herself back in the catacombs of Camelot, pondering silently. The sound of footsteps and light from a torch made her look up.

"What are you doing?" she asked the figure.

"Nothing," said Merlin.

"It's dangerous!" Freya scolded. "We have to be careful!"

"I am fed up of being careful, I am fed up of all of this," Merlin replied, grinning. "So, I've decided: I'm going to help you get out of here?"

"How?" Freya shot up to her feet.

"We'll get you some new clothes, and disguise you."

Freya nodded sadly, before sitting back down.

"What's wrong?" Merlin probed.

_Everything- you keep doing all this for me. _"Nothing, I'm just going to miss you."

Merlin smiled endearing and knelt in front of her. "No, you won't," he corrected gently. "Because I'm going to come with you!"

"What? Don't say that!"

"I told you: I'm going to look after you," Merlin insisted.

"You can't!"

"It's not what you want?"

_It is what I want, you idiot, but it can never be! _"Merlin, you have a good life here," Freya pointed out. "My life is... I have to keep moving, looking over my shoulder, people chasing me." _Dangerous and unpredictable as well!_

"Then we'll go somewhere far away, where no one knows us!" Merlin insisted, the determination and excitement ripe in his eyes. "You still haven't given me your answer."

"I want that more than anything," Freya admitted, smiling thoughfully, wanting to believe. She couldn't find it within her to break his heart, as he looked so overjoyed as if the best thing had happened to him. "Where will we go?"

"Somewhere with mountains," Merlin said.

"A few fields," she suggested.

"Wildflowers!"

"A couple of cows," Freya beamed, picturing this weird and wonderful hybrid where they could both feel at home.

"And a lake?" Merlin offered.

"And a lake," she agreed.

A dull pain woke her up. She lay on a fur, wrapped snugly in a blanket, a campfire burning nearby. Her bones ached all over, as if she had been toppled from a horse and fallen on concrete.

As she reached to wipe her tears of remembering one of her happiest memories, she realised that it seemed to take so much effort, as if a force was trying to keep her still. Also, she was naked under the blanket. She tried sitting up, but the pain held her firmly down.

"Hello, beautiful!" a voice whispered. "Are you awake?" The light of dawn that flowed through the trees adjusted and she saw Merlin crouched over a pot over the fire. "It's all right, take it easy. I'm really sorry about last night, I didn't mean to... are you all right?"

Freya ignored him and finally managed to sit up, despite the throbbing draining her energy. She wiped her tearful eyes again; she remembered exactly what happened last night.

"Freya-!" Merlin began.

"Don't Freya me!" she snapped. "Do you not realise what happened? Do you realise how close I came to killing you? And for what? So you could get the chance to shag me?" Her face went red, from anguish and from embarrassment. She had no idea why she said the last bit.

"No!" Merlin said nervously. "I-I- I just really care about you."

"How can you, after what you saw me do, after what I nearly did to you?" Freya sobbed.

"I don't care, that wasn't you, that was all Vielda's doing!" Merlin was beside her in an instant, with a hand on her shoulder.

Freya shook her head. "I told the Bastet to attack Halig, I became that monster, and as a punishment, I was made to attack you."

"You only tried to stop him hurting me," Merlin said, embracing her and kissing her head. "That doesn't make you a bad person."

"I shouldn't have asked you to come with me, to put yourself in danger for me, to give up your home..."

"I don't care," Merlin said firmly; he gently wiped her tears and lovingly stroked her chin. "I would do it for you a thousand times over, Freya. You are a good, special woman, and I love you."

Freya took a deep breath and hugged him back, by reaching out a bare arm from under her blanket.

"Even if you tore up and made me repair the dress I worked so hard to steal," Merlin whispered mischievously.

Freya chuckled and slapped his arm playfully, while acting quickly to keep herself covered. The dress lay on her right, creased and frayed, with the sleeves torn and a hole where the left shoulder should be, but it was wearable.

"Merlin?" Freya leaned against his shoulder.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you, too." She beamed inside for finally saying it, because it felt so right. "Even if you make a poor tailor!"

"Hey, missy, you are this far from not being allowed to taste my carrot and potato soup!" Merlin mock scolded, gesturing with his finger and thumb.

They burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for the read. Hope you enjoyed that! The next update will probably be after Falconmaster's. The next one will be from Merlin's but the one after that will be from a certain other character who is in the "wrong" genre. Guess which onemakea<br>**


End file.
